halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant, more commonly known as Extra-Vehicular Activity Armor and usually referred to by the acronym EVA Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. The EVA armor is a variant of the standard MJOLNIR Mark IV and VI powered assault armors; specialized to improve survivability of SPARTAN-IIs when performing Extra-Vehicular Activity in vacuum.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 57'Halo 3' Armor Description This armor should not be confused with the Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor used by the Spartan-IIIs. Development and History The MJOLNIR/V variant was developed and tested at a UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The V variant for the Mark IV still required a T-PACK for maneuvering in zero gravity. The Mark VI MJOLNIR/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters. Characteristics Helmet characteristics Unlock: Unlock Campaign Complete: Normal achievement. The EVA armor's helmet is aesthetically similar to the Semi Powered Infiltration (or SPI) armor's helmet. In fact, in early renders the armor was mistaken for SPI armor. However, the rim from the jaw down to the chin is thinner, including the breathers, and the back of the head has a quarter-sphere shape. The helmet is also much more rounded than the SPI helmet. The helmet may have its characteristic visor for complete field of vision during space operations. It vaguely resembles the Security helmet, as they both share a very large visor. Because of this, it has been dubbed the "Fish Bowl" and the "Sniper Magnet" by some gamers due to the prominent, brightly colored, spherical shape of its visor. Shoulder pauldron characteristics Unlock: Complete The Ark level on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. The shoulder pauldrons are larger than the standard MJOLNIR plates and feature a long attachment to their center, another similarity to the SPI armor, which could be radios. The pauldrons also cover more surface area than other shoulder pieces. Chest characteristics Unlock: Complete Tsavo Highway on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. The chest plate is a seemingly standard MJOLNIR chest plate set with a small and minor attachment. The attachment consists of a small metal plate connected to a piece of black alloy that has several unknown equipment pieces set into it. It has been speculated that the compartment on the chest plate holds a cable that could be attached to docking ports so that a SPARTAN-II does not drift into space. Trivia *The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant's first appearance was actually involved in Halo canon and was introduced in Ghosts of Onyx, when the MJOLNIR Mark IV version was utilized by the Spartans of Blue Team on their mission to Station Delphi. *McFarlane Toys has produced a Spartan Soldier with EVA armor with different armor colors, as part of their 6" Halo 3 ''action figure line. They have also produced a Spartan EVA solider that has a color scheme similar to another McFarlane toy line, ''Spawn. *The EVA helmet bears a resemblance to the Apollo Program's A7L PGA pressure helmet, which was called a "fish bowl" by the astronauts and support staff. *Kelly-087 wears a more angular version on the EVA helmet in the Halo Legends episode The Package. The shape difference is probably because the suit Kelly wore is a Mark IV. *Through the Career section of Halo Waypoint, a player that has achieved Milestone 50 (3900 achievement points on all Halo titles) will receive an EVA helmet for their Xbox LIVE avatar. *The EVA helmet bears a resemblance to Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, founding member of the French house music duo Daft Punk. *The helmet is infamous among the Xbox LIVE community because of its huge visor, garnering it the names "Extremely Visible Apparatus" and "Please Snipe Here". *Emile-A239's helmet is a MJOLNIR Mark V variant of the EVA helmet, with a skull scratched onto the visor. *The Meta in Red vs. Blue wears an EVA helmet, and Tex starts to wear EVA shoulder pauldrons in Chapter 15 of Red vs. Blue: Revelation. *The EVA helmet will be available as an armor permutation in Halo: Reach. *The Sangheili Ranger harness is the Covenant counterpart to the EVA armor. *It is possible in Halo: Reach to obtain Emile-A239's helmet. The helmet is listed as EVAC Gallery File:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk.VI/EVA File:Halo-3-20070701114740171.jpg|A SPARTAN-II wielding a Battle rifle. File:Spartan 2 EVA grey.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor wielding an M6G and an SMG. File:1209687564 EVA.jpg|A SPARTAN-II clad in full EVA Armor. File:EVAkelly.jpg|The Mark IV version of the EVA Armor. File:Grenadier (Noble Team).jpg|Emile-A239 wearing a custom EVA helmet, in Halo: Reach. File:Evaavatar.png|The EVA helmet for the Xbox LIVE Avatar from Halo Waypoint. File:EVA Helmet Reach.jpg|EVA Helmet in Reach File:HaloReach - V Variant.png|EVA with UA Attachment in Halo: Reach List of appearances *Halo 3 *Halo: Reach *Halo: Ghosts of Onyx *Halo Legends Sources Category:MJOLNIR Armor Category:UNSC technology